1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drapery system for moving a suspended drapery fabric, and more particularly, to a splice structure for coupling together and aligning two portions of a drapery track.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorized drapery systems allow for movement of a suspended drapery fabric covering, for example, a window or other opening. Typical motorized drapery systems include a drive system having a reversible motor that turns a drive pulley for moving a drive belt within an elongated track. The drive belt is connected to a master car to provide for movement of the master car in two opposite directions depending on the direction that the reversible motor is driving the drive belt. The drapery fabric is attached to the master car and a plurality of auxiliary cars that do not engage the drive belt. The master car and auxiliary cars include wheels received within the track to provide rolling movement of the cars. An elongated slot is provided in the track for connection between the cars positioned within the track and suspended drapery fabric.
Since some drapery tracks of drapery systems can be rather long (e.g., exceeding 15 feet in length), drapery systems of this length are not typically shipped from a manufacturer to a customer pre-assembled (i.e., as a single piece). There exists a need for a drapery system having a drapery track that may be shipped to a customer as several sections and then easily installed together in a way that provides for reliable operation and movement of the master car and auxiliary cars along the length of the drapery track.